


Peeking In the Closet

by museofspeed



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon suspects Virgil and Richie are secretly dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeking In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceitean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceitean/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta, who shall go unnamed for secrecy's sake!

Sharon Hawkins knew her brother had a secret.

Virgil's grades had started plummeting and he all of a sudden had no time for studying or chores or anything. He and his best friend Richie kept having conversations in whispers that would stop as soon as Sharon came into the room. There were the knowing looks, the way they kept sneaking off together whenever they thought no one was watching, the way the two of them were inseparable…

It was obvious. Virgil and Ritchie were secretly dating.

Sharon wasn't the type to judge or anything, she was happy for them if they were happy, but she was a little annoyed that Virgil thought he couldn't tell her. She was pretty sure even their dad knew, and there was no way his own sister should be lower on the coming out ladder than their dad.

It was simply not cool. And Sharon finally got so fed up that she marched right up to Virgil's room one day to give him a piece of her mind. Seriously, keeping a secret? From her?

She raised her hand to knock, his name on her lips, and—

"Shh, Richie! My sister's right downstairs! We can't—"

"Come on, we haven't all day!"

"Yeah, but _here?_"

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me," Sharon muttered. She didn't bother knocking after all, just shoved open the door.

"Virgil Ovid Hawkins, I can't believe you'd be doing those kinda things in my house when you didn't even bother to tell me that you're—" Virgil and Richie were staring at her, and now that she actually took the time to look around the room she could see a blue coat and a white mask thrown across the bed, a green helmet in the corner, and some metal bug thing cowering under the bed.

"SHARON!" Virgil shouted right back at her. "Don't you ever knock? I coulda been doing anything! Get out of my room! And didn't I tell you never to mention my middle name?" He started towards her while Richie rushed over to the bed and sat on top of the costume.

"You're a _superhero?_" Sharon said in disbelief.

"What? No! It's, uh, not what it looks like!" He looked at Richie in panic.

"You mean that whole time I was convinced you were Static, you really _were?_"

"It's a little more complicated than _that_…" Virgil gave her an incredibly unconvincing smile. "You see, uh, these are _costumes._ For, uh, a show! And, um, we're trying out—"

"Auditioning," Richie corrected.

"Yeah, that!" Virgil smiled winningly.

"Uh huh." Sharon gave him a dirty look. "And Richie! That makes you Gear, huh?"

"Of course not!" Richie said, adjusting his glasses. "Gear is infinitely cooler than either me or V-Man, of course."

Virgil shot him a dirty look. "Speak for yourself."

Sharon ignored them. "Don't know why it took me this long to figure it out. And here I was just thinking you're gay."

"You _what?_?" Virgil said, eyes all but popping out of his head.

"Yes! That's it!" Richie bounced up off the bed and rushed over to them. "This is all part of some, um, kinky sex games!"

"Richie!" Virgil glared at him.

"Eeeeww!" Sharon squealed. "Look, I don't buy it. Way too late for that to work."

"Yeah, and I think it'd be worse she thinks that than that I'm Static. _Thanks_, Rich." Virgil glared at him.

Richie shrugged. "Hey, I was just trying to protect our secret IDs."

"Yeah, well, I'm not thrilled about Miss Loudmouth here knowing." Virgil turned back to Sharon. "You realize you can't tell _anyone,_ right? This is for your safety too. I mean, remember when those bad guys kidnapped Dad? That was because someone found out who I am. I can't let anything like that happen to you guys."

"Aww, come here little brother." Sharon wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.

"Ack! Air levels falling! Suffocation imminent!" Virgil gasped.

Sharon ignored him and smiled a little. "I'm so proud of you, little brother. And I'd never tell anyone your ID."

He gave a long-suffering sigh and struggled away from her. Still, he smiled a little. "Thanks, Sharon."

Sharon smiled back then turned to leave the room. She paused in the doorway and turned back.

"Of course, if you _were_ gay, you could tell me, you know. I wouldn't judge."

She closed the door, laughing like crazy as several electrically charged pillows and books went flying at her.

Her brother was Static. Well, it sure was weird, but she could get used to it. And she was glad she knew, at least.

Now, if he could get a charge to stick in her cell phone, that'd be _really_ super.


End file.
